


【耀中心｜国设｜有全员】《朝暮岁辞》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 他说：“年轻人，我活了很久了，比你想象中的要久很多。”“你愿意听我的故事吗？”他问我。





	【耀中心｜国设｜有全员】《朝暮岁辞》

<序章>你要听我说个故事吗

　　因为工作和身体的原因，我换了一个住处。在开年的第一天我退掉了自己已经居住了三年的房子，孤身一人前往了灯红酒绿的上海，寻找了一家在小巷子里的房子——挺和我的眼缘，于是很快地就决定要住在这里，我与房东签订了为期一年的租期。从此开始了我新的写作生活。

　　我的房东是一个很有趣的男人。  
　　第一次见到他的时候，我以为他是从民国穿越回来的人一样，长衫马尾。在我在约定时间到达民宿时，他正坐在楼下的客厅泡着茶。见到我的到来没有任何吃惊一般，与我也不像是第一次见面。  
　　房东笑了笑，行云流水般地斟着茶，若不是日复一日这般演练肯定不会有这么熟捻的动作。他见到拎着行李站在门口有些手足无措的我，站起身来冲我笑了笑，递给我一杯茶。他道：“你就是那位租了一年的新房客吧。”青年男人眉眼弯弯，笑起来的样子令人觉得如沐春风。我点了点头，接过了他递来的茶，有些不好意思地笑了笑：“对，我就是定了一年房间的人……接下来的日子就麻烦您了。”  
　　房东倒是觉得没什么，他接过了我手中的行李，动作无比地利落。“我好久没有见到租期这么长的房客了。”男人看向窗外，这个位于魔都中心某个弄堂里的房子与这座繁华的城市有些格格不入。  
　　这间房子太过于安静了，同川流不息车水马龙的城市显得不太搭调。  
　　我点了点头，冲我的房东笑了笑，跟着他上了楼。我选的这件房间很漂亮：朝阳，推开窗朝下看就能看到灯红酒绿的城市，以及繁华的夜景。远眺还能看见那条穿过城市，将整座城市一分为二的江面。  
　　我很满意这个房间，我的房东，也应该很满意这个房间。从他的表情就可以看出来。  
　　房东将房间与家门的钥匙交给了我，给我讲解了一些基本的注意事项。他说整个二层都很久没有人住了，我是今年的第一个租客；他的房间在三楼，和我的房间位置差不多，也是朝阳的一间。  
　　“家里没有别的人，一般都是我做饭，你可以尝尝我的手艺——如果你想在家里吃的话。有钟点工会定时地打扫房间，所以不用担心卫生的问题。另外——”他顿了顿，“如果什么需要可以尽管找我。”  
　　见我没有什么疑问了，便准备起身出去。行至房门口突然想起了什么，握在门把手上的手顿了顿，回身冲我眨了眨眼睛：“对了——我的名字叫做王耀。”  
　　“你可以叫我王耀，或者王先生。”

 

　　就像你知道的那样，我是一个作家，在搬来上海的第一个月里，我几乎足不出户。即使我的手机和电脑在连上网络之后因为定位的更换给我推送了无数次上海这个城市的旅游攻略，我仍然提不起任何的兴趣去游览这座没称作“魔幻之都”的城市。  
　　其实这一次咬着牙来上海，换掉了自己熟悉的环境，我的心中憋着一口气。在刚刚离去的一年里，我和我的责编吵过很多次的架：我认为我的作品没有最初出道时的那么有灵气，我希望能够闭关一年潜心创作，期盼能够找回最开始写作的感觉；而她愈发地趋向于商业化，认为这个市场更新换代的速度太快了，一个季度不更新都会被互联网遗忘，更加不用说我需要闭关一年再回来写故事，她想让我写更多的短篇故事、开更多的签售会来在读者面前刷脸。  
　　我们因为在这件事情上有分歧而不欢而散，我也与她解约，再度成为孤家寡人。  
　　虽然接下来一年的日子里可能会没有固定的经济来源，但是我认为没什么大不了的，这样更加能使我潜心创作。

　　我的房东似乎和我一样，也不爱出门。  
　　他很年轻，作息时间却很健康，和我这种常年赶稿日夜颠倒的作息并不一样。  
　　有时候我会通宵写专栏到天明，在黄浦江上升起的太阳的第一束阳光照进我的窗子的时候，王耀就已经醒来了。我听见了他房门打开的声音。  
　　他似乎能够猜到我通宵了，会来礼貌地敲一敲我的门，询问我需不需要早餐。  
　　我其实不太好意思同王耀先生说我基本不吃早餐，我的作息时间很混乱。因为我是一个全职作家，除了赶稿到天明的时间以外我几乎没有见过早晨的太阳，和王耀这种按时起床睡觉的人完全是两个世界，但是我无法拒绝这个温柔的房东的一片好意，还是答应了下来。  
　　在我写完了那个拖了一个多月的专栏之后，我动了动自己僵硬的脖颈，拿起手机看了一下时间，这个点王耀应该把早点做好了。其实我很困，此时此刻只想和床来一个亲密接触，但是王耀已经做好了早餐。思索了片刻，我还是拿着手机下楼了。  
　　我猜的果然没错。  
　　我拿着手机来到一楼，还在楼梯口的时候就闻到了厨房里传来的香味。  
　　王耀端着两份早餐从厨房里走出来，看见了头发乱糟糟的我冲我笑了笑：“你下来了啊，早点刚刚好，收拾一下可以来吃了。”我被他温柔的声音激了个一哆嗦，顿时清醒了不少，我冲他不好意思地笑了笑，没有拿手机的手抓了抓头发：“让你见笑了，我先去收拾一下。”说着飞快地窜进了厕所，这个样子面对房东先生可真的有些糟糕。

　　等我从厕所里稍微收拾一番出来时，王耀已经连餐具都替我准备好了，我只需要抽开椅子享用这顿早餐就可以了。  
　　王耀做的是粥，配上了几个包子和油炸的花卷。他看到了我，对我笑了笑，让我坐下来。待我入座后他说：“我平常也不怎么很在乎早餐做什么，一般是冰箱里有什么就做什么，不知道合不合你的口味。”  
　　我摇了摇头：“没关系，我都可以的。”事实上我很久没有吃过早餐了，我也不知道自己到底喜欢吃什么样的早餐，就凑合过吧。不过王耀的手艺很好，我挺喜欢的。  
　　王耀这才放下心来，继续吃着自己的早餐。  
　　早餐时间就这么安静的过去了。  
　　待到吃的差不多的时候，王耀站起身来准备替我收碗筷，我连忙道：“王先生，我来吧。早餐就是你做的了，我来收拾这些东西吧。”王耀却摁住了我的手：“无事，我来就行，你看起来精神不太好，我还怕你把我的碗摔碎了。”他笑，我悻悻地收回了手，既然王耀都这么说了那我还是老老实实坐着吧。  
　　王耀将碗筷餐具收进了厨房的洗碗机里，出来时看到我还坐在椅子上有些惊讶：“你没有上去休息吗？你不是通宵了一个晚上？”  
　　我正靠在椅子上消食，通宵了一个晚上这个时候出乎意料不是很困，听见王耀的话有些惊讶。他不是昨晚上很早就睡了吗，为什么会知道我通宵了。“不好意思，我通宵的动静太大了吗？我是不是吵到你了？”我以前都是一个人住，所以闹到多晚都没有关系，昨天晚上可能是忘乎所以了，敲键盘的声音太大了，都忘了自己现在不是住在原来的房子里，这里是上海，这个民宿也不是我一个人在住，房东也在。  
　　“没有的。”王耀递给我一杯热的蜂蜜柚子茶，“只是你看起来精神不太好，再加上你还是第一次起来这么早，我想应该是通宵了。”  
　　“诶？”我不好意思地扯了扯自己的头发，“我是个作家来着，昼夜颠倒是很正常的事情……昨晚上通宵写了篇稿子，所以这个时候看起来没有精神。”  
　　“作家？”王耀来了兴致，“你写小说吗？”他问我。  
　　我点了点头，本来想说只是些很庸俗的故事，没有什么好新奇的，又听见他说：“挺厉害的，不过你的求租信息上说的是你辞职了，现在是待业状态。”  
　　我有些吃惊，他竟然连这个都知道。然而我全然忘记了自己在求租信息上将自己的工作情况交代的一清二白。他有些好奇，问我如果是一个很有名的全职作家的话，为什么会辞职来上海呢？这与我的人设不太符合。  
　　王耀不提这个还好，提起这个我就有些生气，我又想起了我那个过分的责编，我似乎找到了可以诉说的人，将我去年一年发生的糟心的事情像倒豆子一样一股脑的讲给王耀听。我的责编唯利是图；我的老读者在私信里指着我变得一身铜臭味，说我没有最初的灵气，写不出来任何的好作品，只靠着一些旧作一遍一遍地在刷；新粉的年龄大都还小，也不知道规矩；同行之间的竞争也令我头大……我讲这些事情全部说给了王耀听。  
　　我喝下一大口蜂蜜柚子茶：“……后来就我和我的责编闹翻啦，我愤然辞职，从我最开始的舒适圈里跳了出来，跑来上海这个大城市。我想换个环境，说不定就能写出令读者和自己都满意的作品了，我不想再像流量一样折腾自己了。”  
　　那样不值得，我在心里默默地说道。  
　　王耀听得津津有味，他修长的手指撑着头看着我：“我已经很久没有见过你这样的小姑娘了，有朝气，有梦想，你让我想起了很久很久以前的自己。”  
　　我有些听不懂，抬起眼睛看着面前的男人，他的面庞被遮挡在冉冉升起的热水烟雾之后。  
　　他说：“年轻人，我活了很久了，比你想象中的要久很多。”  
　　“你愿意听我的故事吗？”  
　　他问我。


End file.
